A Big Decision
by Frederick Black
Summary: It is a big decision, but he's already made it. Bad summary, made at 1 am, so it's pretty bad; R


Back Again! This was written at one in the morning, so it may not be very good. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy it. If anyone has any requests, just leave a comment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of SEGA enterprises, nor do I own any of the characters.

A Big Decision

Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, and Cream all sat around Tails' coffee table in his lounge. The bi-tailed fox set the pamphlet down in front of them as he finished his presentation. The six animals that sat in attendance with him stared wide-eyed at their young friend. They couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Come on," Sonic said with his trademark smirk, "Tails, you're not serious are you? You've gotta be pullin' our legs! This is some sort of joke."

"I think he is serious, Sonic." Knuckles said with a stern tone. He then looked to the young kitsune before him, "If you ARE just taking us for a ride though, there'll be hell to pay." He said angrily.

"I'm serious Knux" The boy said. He looked over at the three women in the room. All of them looked like they were about to burst into tears, even the ever-so-calm, cool, and collected Rouge.

"Tails…" Amy said, holding back her tears, "Is there anything we can say or do to change your mind?" she wiped a tear from her eye. "Don't you realize that you could-" she couldn't finish her sentence. Her sobs drowned out her worried protests.

The orange fox understood what she meant, even if she couldn't say it. He went over to her and put a gloved hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Yes, Amy, I do realize that something like that happening is a risk, but it's something I want to do, it's my decision."

Shadow chimed in for the first time, "Personally, I think it's a very noble path to take. I'm proud of you Tails." He said in his soft, dark voice.

"Yeah, it's honorable and all," Rouge said in her sultry tone, "But why the Marines? They're always the first ones into the fight, why can't you go into the Air Force or the Navy, and be really far away from the fighting?" She and the other two girls had finally pulled themselves together.

"Because," Tails began "The Marines are the best of the best, and I want to be one of them, I want to be actively fighting, not just some guy in a cockpit."

"Tails…" a small voice piped up. Everyone turned their heads to see Cream with a single tear in her eye. "Why are you leaving us? Don't you like us?" she obviously didn't understand why Tails wanted to leave.

"Cream…" he kneeled down to her level to meet her eyes "I'm not going to be gone for that long, it's only four years, and I can still visit you guys from time to time. And besides, I'll be fighting for your freedom," The rabbit sniffed as she cried softly, "And I really want this… you don't want me to give up what I want, right?" she sniffed again.

"No… I guess not." She looked in his eyes and hugged him tight. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He said softly.

"Well, this is no good," Said the voice of Sonic the Hedgehog as he hopped off of his perch on the arm of the sofa. "There is no way you're enlisting."

"Sonic, I've already made up my mind, I'm going to -" Sonic's hand cut Tails off.

"You didn't let me finish…" Everyone's face twisted in confusion. "There is no way you're enlisting… without me." Then their faces turned to pure shock.

"WWHAAAA?" The group said in unison.

"Sonic, are you saying you actually want to enlist with me?"

"Hell yeah!" he said cooly. He went over and hugged his little brother with one arm. "I gotta make sure nobody messes with my little bro, right?" He said, giving him a noogie. Amy stared off into space like she was daydreaming.

"Mmm, my man is gonna be a Marine! Oof, I can see it now, you bein all muscley and fit and whatnot…. Mmm-mm" She said, absent-mindedly.

"Amy," Sonic said "There are two things wrong with your logic."

"And what are those, Sonikku?" she asked innocently.

"One, I'm not your man, and two -" BAM, Sonic took off like a shot out of the house. Amy looked like she was about to rip someone in two.

"Sonic, you limp-dick, asswipe, get your blue butt back here!" She yelled as she took her hammer out. She kept shouting, but she was drowned out by the laughter of her friends.

~The End~

A small dedication to the men and women fighting for our freedom; This IS based on true events in my own life. I realize I kind of make fun of the Air Force and Navy, but all branches of the military are great in my eyes, so I'd like to personally thank everyone in the military:

Army

Marines

Navy

Air Force

National Guard

Air Cavalry

Special Forces

Reserves

All Military Personnel in Our Allied Countries

Your Loss will be Grieved, but Your Victory will Live On Forever


End file.
